


Zwei Herzen im Einklang

by Vem_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, highschool-au, musik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vem_chan/pseuds/Vem_chan
Summary: [modern AU, Highschool]Wie Linhardt dreimal hintereinander Philosophie schwänzt, nachdem er einen schweigsamem Violinist kennengelernt hat.[Byhardt, getting together]
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	Zwei Herzen im Einklang

Erschöpft ließ sich Linhardt für seine Montags-Mittagspause ins Gras sinken. Seine Tasche nutzte er dabei als Kopfkissen, auch wenn sie eher weniger bequem war. Immer noch besser als ein Tischplatte im Klassenzimmer, dachte er träge.

Sein Blick glitt Richtung Himmel und blieb an den langsam vorbeiziehenden Wolken hängen.

Eine sanfte Melodie schmeichelte seine Ohren.  
Das war nichts, womit er gerechnet hatte, als er wegen irgendeinem Vortrag, dessen Thema er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte zu merken, von der Schulbibliothek auf die Wiese beim Hinterhof ausgewichen war.

Mit geringstmöglichen Aufwand guckte er sich kurz um, woher die Musik kam.  
Außer ihm befand sich niemand auf der Wiese. Linhardt wusste auch nicht, ob sie überhaupt offiziell zum Schulgelände gehörte, aber es war ihm egal.

Nachdem er sich kurzerhand aufgesetzt hatte und seine Umgebung ein weiteres mal, etwas aufmerksamer betrachtet hatte, entdeckte er ein offenes Fenster, in der Richtung, aus der die Töne kamen.  
Wenn er richtig lag, müsste auf der anderen Seite ein Klassenraum sein, aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Einen kurzen Moment zog er in Betracht aufzustehen und zu dem Fenster zu gehen um einen Blick auf den Musiker zu erhaschen, doch schnell war seine Neugier von seiner Faulheit besiegt und er legte sich wieder zurück ins Gras.

Den Rest der Pause lauschte er untätig den solistischen Klängen, die er nach kurzem überlegen einer Geige zuordnete.  
Danach fand er sich überraschenderweise erholter wieder, als nach einem guten Nickerchen auf einem der Sitzsäcke in der Bibliothek.  
Schläfrig erwog er nächste Woche hierher eventuell nochmal zurück zu kehren.

~

Tatsächlich fand er sich Woche um Woche jeden Montag auf der Wiese dem unbekannten Musiker lauschend wieder. Jede Woche spielte er was anderes und jedesmal konnte Linhardt nur aufs neue feststellen, dass es ihm gefiel.

Es war zu einer Art Ritual geworden für die Zeit zwischen normalen- und dem Nachmittagsunterricht dorthin zu kommen.  
Seine Freunde beschwerten sich schon, weil sie ihn nicht mal mehr in der Bibliothek fand, wie sonst immer, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Das hieß mehr Ruhe und weniger unnötige Fragen für ihn.

Der unbekannte Musiker war immer vor ihm da und ging nach ihm.  
Einmal war der Grünhaarige nach seiner neunten Stunde noch einmal zu der Wiese zurückgekehrt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war allerdings nur noch das Gezwitscher der Vögel zuhören.

Vielleicht, sollte er Marianne einmal hierhin mitnehmen, dachte er kurz.  
Sie würde die Ruhe und die Vögel bestimmt mögen. Und sie würde ihn auch gewiss nicht stören.

Trotz allem, was dafür sprach, verwarf er den Gedanke letztendlich.  
Es widerstrebte ihm irgendwie den Ort, wo er seit neuestem seine Montags-Mittagspause verbrachte, zu teilen.  
Er wusste nicht warum.  
Wahrscheinlich nur, damit er weiterhin dort seine Ruhe hatte, redete er sich ein.

~

Als es langsam Herbst wurde, überlegte er, was er machen sollte.  
Um die Pause weiterhin draußen zu verbringen, wurde es zu kalt. 

Aufgrund keiner besseren Idee, entschied er sich schließlich einfach wieder in die Bibliothek zu gehen.  
Davor war er ja auch immer dort gewesen und der unbekannte Spieler wusste nicht von seinem heimlichen Zuhörer, also konnte er den Verlust gar nicht bereuen.

~

Die folgende Woche tat sich Linhardt ein unerwartet Problem auf.  
Er konnte in der Bibliothek nicht mehr entspannen.  
Es war zum Haare raufen.

Die erste, gute Hälfte seiner Pause hatte der Grünhaarige sich ruhelos auf einem der Sitzsäcke herumgewälzt.  
So war es ihm zuvor nie ergangen.  
Es musste an dem Fehlen der Musik liegen, mutmaßte er.

Da es regnet, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es nur einen Weg gab seine Dilemma zu lösen:  
Er musste diesen verflixten Klassenraum finden.

Bis der Grünhaarige schließlich die Energie gesammelt hagge, sich aufzuraffen, vergingen fünf weitere Minuten.  
Schlurfend machte er sich auf Richtung B-Haus, wo der Raum, den er suchte, liegen musste.  
Erdgeschoss war ebenfalls gegeben. Das hieß kein Treppensteigen. Sehr gut.

Nach einem kleinen Sprint über den Schulhof, denn auf nasse Klamotten konnte er gut verzichten, begab er sich in den linken Flügel des Schulgebäudes.  
Das war allerdings auch schon das Letzte, wodurch er dich der Position des Klassenraums annähern konnte. Dass er normalerweise keinen Unterricht in diesem Gebäude hatte, machte die Suche nicht leichter.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er gedämpfte Klänge von was er annahm, das eine Geige war, vernahm.

Die leise Musik sand augenblicklich eine kleine angenehme Welle durch seinen Körper. 

Wie schnell hatte er sich bitte an die stetig vorhandenen akustische Begleitung seiner Montags-Mittagspausen gewöhnt ? Und wie wichtig war sie ihm in der kurzen Zeit scheinbar geworden, wunderte Linhardt sich im Stillen.

Von der Musik geleitet, fand er sich schließlich vor der Tür zu einem Klassenraum wieder.

Ohne lange zu zögern, betätigte er die Klinke und trat ein. Dafür war er schließlich gekommen.

Der durch das Öffnen der Tür entstanden Durchzug, blies ihm seine Haare kurz aus dem Gesicht.  
Die Klänge der Violine waren verstummt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums entdeckte Linhardt einen ihn verdutzt anstarrenden Jungen mit blauem Haar.  
Eine Geige lag noch immer in Spielhaltung auf seiner Schulter, doch klemmte er sie nicht mehr mit seinem Kinn ein. Der Bogen, welchen er mit der rechten Hand hielt, lag noch immer wie gefroren auf den Saiten des Instruments.  
Das war also sein Spieler.

Er war etwas kleiner als Linhardt, aber sie schienen etwa im gleichen Alter zu sein. Vielleicht waren sie sogar im gleichen Jahrgang. Linhardt konnte es nicht wirklich sagen. Er konnte noch nicht mal sagen, ob er das Gesicht des Jungens schon mal auf dem Schulhof gesehen hatte oder nicht. Er achtete auf sowas nun mal nicht.

„Du kannst weiterspielen.“, sagte er an den Jungen gerichtet, als er ein wenig durch den Raum streunerte.

Der Grünhaarige schob zwei Tisch zusammen und machte sich anschließend auf ihnen breit. Seine Tasche fand erneut als Kopfkissen Einsatz.

„Tu einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da.“, ergänzte er, als der Junge immer noch nicht wieder angefangen hatte weiter zu spielen.  
Das reichte schließlich um die Schockstarre dessen zu brechen. Wenige Sekunden später setzte das vertraute Fideln der Violine wieder ein und Linhardt schloss entspannt die Augen.  
Der Klang war hier in Klassenzimmer ein ganz andere, fiel ihm auf, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Die Tische war dafür im Gegensatz zur Wiese verhältnismäßig unbequem.  
Missgelaunt schlug er die Augen auf und drehte er sich von seinem Rücken auf die Seite. Das war schon wesentlich bequemer. Plus er konnte den Solisten sehen, der nun wieder völlig konzentriert in seine Noten vertieft war. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das so gar nicht zu seiner restlichen Mimik passte. Linhardt fand es schön.

Kurz darauf schreckte der Grünhaarige auf, als plötzlich auf seinem Handy der Alarm los ging. Er musste zur Klasse, sonst kam er zu spät.

Unwillig setzte er sich auf und stellte den Wecker ab. Die Zeit war viel zu schnell vergangen. Müde streckte er seine Glieder und gähnte.

Als er wieder aufsah, guckte ihn der Geigenspieler erneut verwirrt an.

„Ich muss zum Nachmittagsunterricht.“, erklärte er knapp.  
Der Andere nickte kurz und wand sich wieder seinen Noten zu.

Als der Grünhaarige schließlich in der Tür stand, entschied er sich noch etwas zu sagen: „Linhardt ist übrigens der Name.“

„Byleth“

Und damit war ihre erste Unterhaltung beendet.

Linhardt kam fünf Minuten zu spät, zu seinem Philosophieunterricht.  
Das Fach war eh langweilig.

~

Als der Grünhaarige eine Woche später, diesmal zu Beginn der Pause, wieder kam, war Byleth bereits da und spielte.

Kurz hielt er inne und warf Linhardt einen knappen Blick zu, dann ignorierte er ihn und spielte er weiter.

Der Größere schob, wie auch schon die Woche zuvor, wieder zwei Tische zusammen und machte Anstalten sich darauf hinzulegen.  
Diesmal, wie auch immer, war er besser vorbereitet und zog aus seiner Tasche etwas weiches Weißes um darauf seinen Kopf abzulegen.

Die Musik stoppte erneut.

„Du hast ein Kissen mitgebracht?“, fragte der Blauhaarige, Byleth, nüchtern.

„Ja“, bestätigte Linhardt ruhig.

„Du weißt..“, stammelte der Geigenspiel kurz vor sich hin, „Wenn du schlafen willst, gibt es dafür bessere Räume.“

„Ah, oh“, stieß der Grünhaarige von des Anderen überrascht aus, bevor er sich wieder fing, „Glaub mir, ich weiß das. Ich bin wegen dir hier. Wegen deiner Musik, um genau zu sein.“

„Wegen meiner Musik?“, fragte Byleth mit unleserlicher Miene.

„Ja“, antwortete der Grünhaarige vorsichtig und kratze sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Ich hab dir immer von da draußen zugehört.“, er deutet aus dem Fenster, „Und… das gehört zu meiner Routine jetzt..“, fügte er nach einer Weile schulterzuckend hinzu.

Der Blauhaarige nickt wie um zu signalisieren, dass er seine Erklärung akzeptiert hatte und hob wieder die Violine zum Weiterspielen an.

Als er es tatsächlich tat, atmete Linhardt erleichtert aus.  
Warum hatte ihn da grade so aus der Ruhe gebracht?

Er verdrängte den Gedanke und legte sich stattdessen entspannt zurück. Sein 100% Federkissen machte die ganze Sache um einiges bequemer.

~

So ging es dann einige Wochen weiter.  
Wenn der Grünhaarige montags zur Mittagspause den Raum betrat, nickten sie sich kurz als Begrüßung zu und während er seine Kissen - es waren mehrere geworden, er deponierte sie im ungenutzten Schrank des Raumes - rausholte, wechselten sie gelegentlich ein paar Worte. Dann setzte Byleth sein Üben fort und Linhardt lauscht, mehr oder weniger bequem auf zwei Tischen ausgestreckt. Das leichte Lächeln auf Byleth Gesicht, wenn er spielte, fing die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen immer noch zuverlässig. Es war wirklich schön.

So hatte Linhardt zum Beispiel schon erfahren, dass Byleth seit er im Kindergarten war Geige spielte, was er sehr beeindruckend fand. Als er nach fragte warum, sagte der Blauhaarige nur, dass seine Mutter Geige gespielt hatte. Warum sie es nicht mehr tat, erwähnte er nicht und der Grünhaarige bohrte nicht weiter nach.

Ebenfalls fanden sie heraus, dass sie tatsächlich im selben Jahrgang waren. Linhardt ging in die a- und Byleth in die d-Klasse. 

Byleth stand dem Essen in der Kantine neutral gegenüber, während Linhardt es eher nicht so lecker fand.  
Er kaufte dafür oft süßes Gebäck von der Bäckerei neben der Schule.

Linhardt musste jeden Tag mit seinem Kindheitsfreund und Nachbar, Caspar, zur Schule laufen.  
Byleth wurde gefahren, da sein Vater als Lehrer arbeitet.

Byleth Vater unterrichtet Sport auf der Garreg-March-High. Nicht Linhardts Klasse allerdings… er kannte ihn also bisher noch nicht aus dem Unterricht, sondern nur vom Sehen.  
Linhardt Eltern betrieben eine Arztpraxis. Sein Vater wollte, dass er sie übernahm, aber er weigerte sich. Er konnte kein Blut sehen.

Linhardt überlegte Psychologie zu studieren. Byleth wusste noch nicht, was er machen wollte.

Byleth war nicht religiös aufgezogen worden und hatte nach wie vor nichts mit der Kirche am Hut.  
Linhardt war getauft, hatte sich aber nicht konfirmieren lassen, weil ihm der vorläufige Unterricht dafür zu viel Aufwand gewesen war.

Linhardt mochte es zu lesen, Byleth eher nicht.

Beide Vatere nahmen sie regelmäßig zu Angel-trips mit.

Byleth Mutter war bei seiner Geburt verstorben.  
Linhardts baute Angelika an um daraus Tee zu machen.

Letztes hatte den Grünhaarigen, obwohl der Andere es ihm, nachdem sie zufällig auf das Thema gestoßen waren, mit derselben nahezu blanken Mine wie immer mitgeteilt hatte, sehr geschockt.  
Linhardt mochte sich ein Leben ohne seine Mutter gar nicht vorstellen.  
Er wusste nicht, wie Byleth darüber fühlte, doch er fragte es nicht weiter nach.  
Dass er es ihm anvertraut hatte, machte ihn schon baff genug.

~

Eine Woche, in der für Linhardt eine Mathearbeit anstand, bettelten ihn seine Freund so sehr an, ihnen beim Lernen zu helfen, dass er kurzerhand seine montägige Mittagspause opferte und zusagte.  
Sehr zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen, doch der freudige Ausruf von Petra machte es es wert.  
Sie beharrt darauf, dass sie ohne ihn, oder ohne seine Weisheit um es in ihrem Wortlaut auszudrücken, verloren sei, weil niemand es so gut erklären konnte, wie er. 

Trotz seines anfänglichen Unmut, tat es tatsächlich auch mal wieder gut etwas mit seinen Freunden außerhalb vom Unterricht oder den kurzen Pausen zu machen. 

Marianne und Hilda waren dasselbe zuckersüße Paar wie zuvor, Ash und Casper umkreisten einander noch immer und Petra war mindestens genauso ehrgeizig in der Schule wie sonst auch.

Und Linhardt?  
Linhardt hatte eine neue Art des Entspannens gefunden. Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an Byleth und dessen kleines Lächeln, wenn er Violine spielte.  
Aber davon wollte er seinen Freunden nicht berichten.

Irgendwie, Hilda hatte mal wieder eine besorgte Nachricht von ihrem Bruder erhalten, war das Gespräch von „Schulischem“ zu Geschwistern abgerutscht. 

Die Rosahaarige beschwerte sich, dass sie und Holst am Wochenende erst gevideochatet hatten und dass er überfürsorglich war, ließ es bei ihrer Antwort für ihn allerding doch wieder untern den Tisch fallen.  
Caspar regte sich darüber auf, dass sein Bruder sich praktisch nur noch bei seinem Vater meldete seit er ausgezogen war und Ash wies darauf hin, dass es als älteres Geschwisterkind eben auch nicht so leicht war. 

Linhardt fragte sich, ob Byleth vielleicht auch Geschwister hatte oder ob er ein Einzelkind war wie er. Er hatte nie jemanden erwähnt, aber sie hatten auch noch nie wirklich über Geschwister gesprochen.

Petra rieß ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn mit neue Fragen bezüglich ihres Mathe-themas löcherte.  
Wie sie sich bei dem Trubel konzentrieren konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

~

„Wo warst du letzte Woche?“, war das erste, das Byleth fragte, als der Grünhaarige am folgenden Montag das abgelegene Klassenzimmer betrat.

„Ich hab mit Freunden Mathe gelernt.“, antwortet Linhardt knapp

„Ah“, machte Byleth und nickte.

„Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?“, fiel Linhardt seine Frage von letzter Woche ein.

Byleth warf ihm ersten den typischen blanken Blick von ihm zu, dann antwortet er: „Ja, eine Zwillingsschwester.“

„Eine Zwillingsschwester“, echote der Grünhaarige überrascht.

Byleth nickt, als wäre es nichts besonderes.  
„Und du?“, fragte er plump.

„Huh?“, machte Linhardt.

„Hast du Geschwister?“

„Achso… Ne, ich bin Einzelkind.“, winkte der Grünhaarige ab, „Aber das ist uninteressant. Erzähl mir mehr über deine Zwillingsschwester.“

Byleth guckte ihn kurz erneut blank an, bevor er antwortet:  
„Sie ist klein, lange grüne Haare, meistens in zwei großen Zöpfen getragen, grüne Augen…“

„Ich meinte nicht ihr Aussehen.“, merkte Linhardt amüsiert schmunzelnd an, „Obwohl das auch recht interessant war… Ihr seid also keine eineiige Zwillinge.“

Byleth schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Wie ist sie charakterlich?“, fragte Linhardt weiter.  
Er war jetzt neugierig.  
Er konnte sich Byleth in weiblich, klein und mit grünen Haaren so gar nicht vorstellen.  
Ob die beiden sich überhaupt ähnelnten?

„Sie ist kindisch, stur, frech..“, zählte der Blauhaarige langsam auf, „mischt sich ständig in meine Angelegenheit ein, sagt was sie denkt.“  
Einen kurzen Moment huschte ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln über Byleths Gesicht.  
„Du scheinst sie aber trotzdem ganz gern zu haben.“, stellte Linhardt observant fest.  
Der Andere sagte nichts dazu und verzog auch kein weiteres Mal die Miene. Trotzdem war der Grünhaarige sich sicher, sich das eben nicht eingebildet zu haben.

„Und bist du älter oder jünger als sie?“, wollte er interessiert wissen.  
Er wusste, dass die beiden am selben Tag geboren worden sein mussten, das hatten Zwillinge so an sich, aber war er für eben solche nicht gewöhnlich um ein Paar Minuten zu kappeln?

„Jünger“, seufzte der Blauhaarige und klang dabei leicht genervt, „Aber nicht viel.“

„Sie bindet es dir ständig auf die Nase, oder?“, las Linhardt sein Gesicht, was diesen überrascht drein blicken ließ.

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Nur so ein Gefühl.“, antwortet Linhardt mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, „Wart ihr immer zusammen?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Byleth mit einem Nicken und wieder huschte ein kurzer Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit über seine Züge, „Sie geht auch hier auf die Schule.“

Oh, dachte sich Linhardt überrascht. Er ging im Kopf alle kleinen Mädchen mit grünen Haaren durch, die er bereits hier gesehen hatte, aber ihm wollte nur Flayn einfallen. Ebenfalls die Tochter eines Lehrers, aber des Falschen.

„Wieso interessiert dich das so?“, wollte der Blauhaarige schließlich wissen, als Linhardt keine neuen Fragen stellte.

„Ich finde es nur lustig, dass du aus allen Personen eine Zwillingsschwester hast.“, antwortet der Größere ehrlich.

„Meistens kennen die Leute sie, bevor sie mich kennen.“, erwiderte Byleth ausdruckslos.

„Diesmal nicht.“

„Willst du nicht ihren Namen wissen?“

„Nope“, er poppte das P, „Den würde ich mir eh nicht merken.“

~

„Ich habe Philosophie frei.“, verkündet Linhardt, als er einen weitern Montag in das Klassenzimmer gestolpert kam.

„Warum bist du dann gekommen und nicht nach Hause gegangen.“, fragte Byleth verwundert.

„Weiß nicht.“, antwortet der Grünhaarige Schultern zuckend, „Fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an.“

Damit war alles gesagt und sie fielen in ihre Routine mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass der Größere nicht zur achten Schulstunde sich verabschiedete.  
Er blieb tatsächlich bis Herr Eisner, Byleth Vater, kam um seinen Sohn abzuholen.  
Der Sportlehrer war sichtlich überrascht, als er mehr als eine Person in den abgelegenen Klassenraum vorfand.  
„Ist das ein Freund von dir?“, fragte er Byleth neugierig.

Der Blauhaarige guckte kurz zwischen seinem Vater und Linhardt hin und her, bevor er schließlich bejahte.

Ein erfreutes Funkeln strahlte in den Augen des Mannes auf und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben.  
„Schön dich kennenzulernen dann, Freund meines Sohnes“, sagte er und nickte Linhardt kurz zu.  
Sein Blick blieb kurz an den Kissen und den beiden zusammengeschobenen Tischen hängen, aber er sagte nichts sonder schmunzelte lediglich belustigt.  
„Ich bin übrigens Jeralt.“, fuhr er gedankenverloren fort und guckte dem Jungen wieder ins Gesicht.

„Linhardt“, stellte sich der Grünhaarige ebenfalls knapp vor.  
„Ich denke, ich geh dann aber auch mal nach Hause.“, meinte er daraufhin kurz angebunden und begann die Kissen wegzuräumen.

„Mach das.“, erwiderte der Sportlehrer, „Ich muss hier sowieso gleich abschließen. Da wäre es unpraktisch, wenn du noch drin wärst.“

„In der Tat.“, stimmte der Grünhaarige zu.  
„Mein Bett ist nämlich bequemer.“

„Tschüss“, verabschiedete sich Byleth mit einem kleinen Winken, als Linhardt seine Schultasche schulterte.

„Bis nächste Woche“, erwiderte dieser mit einem leichten lächeln und winkte ebenfalls kurz. Dann war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

„Man sieht sich.“, hallte Jeralts Stimme ihm hinterher und ein bisschen leiser vernahm er noch ein, „Da hast du ja einen interessanten Freund gefunden.“, das wahrscheinlich an seinen Sohn gerichtet war.

Die Worte klangen nicht anklagend, als störte sich der Grünhaarige nicht an ihnen. Byleth würde bestimmt eine lustige Nachhause-fahrt haben. 

Am nächsten Montag fragte ihn der Größere danach und Byleth antwortet nur mit verdüsterter Mine, dass sein Dad ihn die ganze Zeit ausgequetscht hätte und seine Schwester damit herrlich amüsiert habe.

~

„Was ist das?“, fragte Linhardt, es war mittlerweile schon kalt draußen, als er eine Tüte vom Bäcker auf einem der Tische, die er sich immer zusammen schob, entdeckte.

„Guck, rein.“, forderte Byleth ihn auf.

Der Grünhaarige tat wie geheißen und öffnete neugierig die Tüte. Sofort stieg ihm der leckere Duft von frischem Gebäck in die Nase. Ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. In der Tüte war ein Schokobrötchen.

„Du hast mal erwähnt, dass du die gerne magst.“, sagte Byleth tonlos, „Ich hoffe du freust dich.“

„Ja, ich freu mich.“, antwortet Linhardt sofort und biss gierig in das Gebäck, „Aber wofür?“

„Du hattest am Donnerstag Geburtstag, nicht? Siebter November.“, meinte der Blauhaarige nur in einem sachlichen Ton, woraufhin Linhardt ihn kurz perplex anstarrte.  
Er hätte Byleth nicht für den Typ gehalten, der sich an Geburtstag erinnerte.  
Der Grünhaarige hätte seinen eigenen beinahe vergessen, wenn seine Freunde ihn nach der Schule nicht zu Caspar nach Hause geschleift hätten, wo sie eine kleine Feier vorbereitet hatten. Es war ein ganz schöner Tag geworden und am Ende hatten sie ihm geholfen die Geschenke schnell rüber zu bringen.  
Er erinnerte sich auch nicht mehr an Byleth Geburtstag… Den müsste er irgendwann dann wohl unauffällig herausfinden. 

„Danke!“, presste er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor.

Der Blauhaarige zeigte eines seiner seltenen tatsächlich an ihn gerichteten Lächeln und begann zu spielen.  
Linhardt lächelte auch ein bisschen, als er den zufriedenen Ausdruck des Anderen sah.

~

Von außerhalb des Klassenraums hörte Linhardt eines Montages neben des vertrauten Geigenspiels ein fieses, hektisches Knacken. Es ertönte in regelmäßigen Abständen und betonte jeden vierten Schlag besonders. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn.  
Beim genaueren Hinhören fiel ihm auf, dass auch das vertraute Geigenspiel gar nicht so vertraut war. Es klang ganz anders als sonst.

Als er den Klassenraum betrat, blieb eine Begrüßung aus. Irritiert landete sein Blick auf Byleth, doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Der Grünhaarige tat es mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Wahrscheinlich war der Andere nur sehr konzentriert.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war auch ganz anders als sonst. Verbissen fast schon.  
Auf dem Tisch vor ihm entdeckte Linhardt ein kleines Gerät, was das aggressiven, regelmäßigen Knacken von sich gab. Ein Metronom erkannte er.

Der Grünhaarige entschied sich ebenfalls nichts zu sagen um den Anderen nicht zu stören.  
Während er die beiden Tische zusammen schob und seine Kissen aus dem Schrank holte, konnte er allerdings nicht anders, als sich immer mehr zu wundern.  
Irgendwas war heute ganz und gar anders.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er den Geiger noch nie einen Fehler machen hören. Die Stücke, die er ihn bisher spielen hatte hören, hatte allesamt frei und unbeschwert geklungen. Manche vielleicht ein bisschen traurig, aber insgesamt war die Musik eher ruhig und friedlich gewesen. Sie hatte immer sein Ohr geschmeichelt.  
Heute, wie auch immer, war der Charakter des Stückes eine ganz andere. Es wirkte hart und abgehakt.  
Und er sah Byleth Gesichtsausdruck beim Spielen. Er sah viel unzufriedener aus, als sonst immer. Außerdem schien er sich immer wieder zu verspielen, denn er brach ständig ab und wiederholte dieselbe Passage von vorne.  
Linhardt beobachtet den Anderen noch für einen Moment, dann entschied er, dass das so nicht weitergehen konnte.

„Byleth?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Angesprochen schreckte merklich aus seiner Konzentration auf und starrte den Grünhaarigen überrascht an.  
„Oh, du bist da.“, stellte er perplex fest.

„Ja, schon eine Weile“, meinte Linhardt, doch es war nicht, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, „Du wirkst nicht glücklich, mit dem was du spielst.“

Daraufhin guckte Byleth kurz weg.  
Das Gerät auf dem Tisch klackte noch immer hartnäckig weiter. Es war sehr penetrant.

„Ich muss es spielen.“, sagte der Blauhaarige untypisch beherzt.

„Warum musst du es spielen?“, fragte Linhardt sofort.

„Es ist das Vorspielstück für das Jugendorchester des Stadttheaters.“, sagte der Geiger fest, „Ich will dieses Jahr beitreten.“

„Oh“, machte Linhardt baff.  
Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Byleth in einem Orchester spielen wollen würde… Er wirkte nicht wie der Typ dafür.

„Das Vorspiel ist am Freitag.“, fuhr Byleth fort, „Die Noten für das Stück haben sie dieses Wochenende bekannt gegeben. Sie nehmen jedes Jahr nur sehr wenige neue Mitglieder auf. Ich muss dieses Mal einen Platz kriegen.“

„Dann musst du jetzt wohl besonders intensiv üben.“, stellte Linhardt trocken fest. 

Der Geigenspieler nickt daraufhin nur und legte seinen Bogen wieder auf die Saiten auf.  
„Ich habe keine Zeit zu verschwenden.“  
Und damit begann er wieder zu spielen.

Nachdenklich hörte Linhardt ihm weiter zu. Das Stück schien immer noch nicht besonders glatt zu laufen.

Plötzlich machte es Sinn, warum der Blauhaarige heute so verbissen zu sein schien. Es war die Entschlossenheit in dieses Orchester zu kommen. Aber woher kam sie?  
Das Jugendorchester des Stadttheaters klang nach einem hohem Ziel. Byleth hatte auch so gewirkt, als wäre es nicht leicht dort hineinzukommen. Warum nahm er sich also genau das vor? Warum das Jugendorchester des Stadttheaters und nicht einfach irgendein Orchester? Das Schulorchester zum Beispiel..  
Linhardt konnte sich ziemlich lebendig daran erinnern, wie Annette ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie dringend nach neuen Mitgliedern suchten und danach alle Notenständer der Aula aus Versehen wie Dominosteine umgekippt hatte… das würde er wohl nicht so schnell vergessen… allerdings hatte sie ihn daraufhin gezwungen ihr beim Wiederaufstellen zu helfen, was schrecklich mühsam gewesen war.

Ein schräger Ton ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Byleth gleiten.  
Er hatte nur halbaufmerksam zugehört, aber jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Blauhaarige dieselbe Phrase grade zum bestimmt fünften Mal spielte… und das sie immer holpriger zu werden schien.  
Die dunkle Mine von Byleth erschien ihm auch nicht, wie ein gutes Indiz.

„Stopp“, verlangte er erneut.

Byleth schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Musikmachen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass das nicht besser wirst, wenn du so weitermachst.“  
Byleth guckte ihn verständnislos an.  
„Mach vielleicht erstmal dieses Ding aus.“, schlug Linhardt vor und deutete auf das Metronom.  
„Und versuch es erstmal langsam.“  
Der Geigenspieler guckte ihm starr in die Augen, als er sagte: „Aber in dem Tempo muss das Stück sein.“  
„Du kannst es ja später wieder an machen, aber ich schlage vor, dass du die Stellen erstmal in deinem Tempo übst, bis du sie kannst.“, beharrte der Grünhaarige strick auf seinem Punkt.  
Er konnte sich das sonst hier nicht mehr anhören.. und er wollte auch wirklich, dass Byleth weiterkam.

Seufzend gab schließlich der Blauhaarige nach und stellte das Metronom aus. 

Er begann zu spielen.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, stellte der Grünhaarige fest, dass die Stelle gleich viel runder zu laufen schien… wenn auch ein bisschen langsamer. Was er für das eigentliche ausschlaggebende hielt, war allerdings, dass Byleth nun um einiges weniger frustriert schien.  
Er unterbrach ihn nicht ein weiteres Mal.

Plötzlich ertönte Linhardts Alarm.  
Beide Jungs hielten überrascht inne.  
Dann griff der Grünhaarige nach seinem Handy und stoppte das nervtötende Klingeln, legte er es weg und richtet seinen Blick wieder auf Byleth wie um zu sagen spiel weiter.

„Musst du jetzt nicht zu Philosophie?“, fragte dieser stattdessen verwirrt.  
Linhardt stöhnte kurz auf. „Ich habe eben beschlossen, dass ich schwänze.“, erklärte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte der Blauhaarige mit geweiteten Augen.  
Der Grünhaarige machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Philosophie ist eh super langweilig.“  
Byleth wirkte noch immer ungläubig, sagte dann aber: „Ok, deine Entscheidung.“  
Nach einer kurzen Stille ergänzte er : „Aber könntest du dann nicht nach Hause gehen?“  
„Könnte ich, will ich aber nicht.“, teilte Linhardt dem Geigenspieler trocken mit, worauf dieser erstmal mit Schweigen reagierte. Dann sagte er ausdruckslos: „Nicht sehr, wie du dich selbst darstellst.“  
Der Grünhaarige seufzte.  
„Manchmal handeln Mensche wider ihrer eigentlichen Verhaltensmustern.“, zitierte er etwas, was er irgendwo, wahrscheinlich in einem Buch über Psychologie, gelesen hatte.

„Wie auch immer..“, begann er erneut, bevor Byleth sein Statement kommentieren oder sonst was konnte, „Ich nehme an, du bist auch die nächsten Tag nach der Schule hier zum Üben.“  
Der Blauhaarige nickt.  
„Gut!“, verkündete Linhardt müde, „Dann werde ich auch hier sein.“  
Byleth guckte ihn groß an.  
„Du musst wirklich nicht.“, wand er betont ein, „Ich mache das jeden Tag.. üben bis Dad mit der Arbeit fertig ist.“  
„Ich habe aber doch gesagt ich will, oder?“, entgegnete der Grünhaarige nach einem kleinen Seufzer.  
Der Geigenspieler guckte ihn starr an, als wollte er schon wieder sagen „Wenn du meinst…“, hielt aber den Mund. 

~

Am folgenden Dienstag verabschiedete sich Linhardt also nach dem Unterricht von seinen Freunden und teilte Caspar knapp mit, dass er ohne ihn nach Hause gehen sollte. Dieser fragte natürlich verwirrt nach dem Grund dafür, doch der Größere antwortet darauf nicht und Ash, der daneben stand, redet auf dem Blauhaarigen ein, es einfach zu akzeptieren.

Als der Grünhaarige an dem Tag das Klassenzimmer betrat, war er zum ersten Mal vor dem Anderen da. Kurz wunderte er sich, entschloss sich dann aber, dass er sich die Energie darüber nachzudenken, wo der andere steckte, sparen konnte und wartet einfach. 

Keine zwei Minuten später schneite Byleth durch die Klassentür hinein.  
Sie begrüßten sich kurz und machten sich beide ans aufbauen. Byleth an das des Notenständers, während Linhardt sich die zwei üblichen Tische vornahm. 

„Ich war vor dir da.“, merkte der Grünhaarige an, nachdem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Montags habe ich schon nach der fünften aus.“, erklärte Byleth knapp, „Deshalb habe ich es an deinem Geburtstag auch zum Bäcker geschafft, bevor du hier warst.“  
„Achso“, 

Der Blauhaarige begann zu spielen. Die Stellen, mit denen er gestern noch gehadert hatte, liefen heute schon viel flüssiger durch und nach einem Patzer, schaffte er es meistens schon nach einem Versuch korrekt.  
Der Grünhaarige applaudierte kurz. „Wow, das ist ja ganz schön geworden.“, kommentierte er anerkennend.  
„Vom Original Tempo ist es aber noch Welten entfernt.“, gab Byleth schwarzmalerisch zu bedenken.  
Linhardt sparte sich darauf zu antworten. Er war niemand des falschen Komforts.

Als der halbe Nachmittag um war und Linhardt das Stück nun ein paar Mal halbwegs flüssig durchlaufen gehört hatte, fragte er Byleth, ob er das Original hören könne. Er hielt es jetzt für angebracht, sich mal ein Bild von ihrem Ziel zu machen.

Jener zog ohne lange zu zögern sein Handy aus der Tasche, steckte ein Paar Kopfhörer ein, reichte sie dem Grünhaarigen und tippte dann noch ein paar mal auf dem Gerät herum.  
Wenige Sekunden, nachdem Linhardt sich die Mini-Lautsprecher ins Ohr gedrückt hatte, ertönten auch schon die ersten Töne des Stücks, dass er von Byleth nun schon so oft gehört hatte.

Der Größere fand, dass es nicht mal so viel schneller war. Der bedeutendere Unterschied war mehr die Weise, wie es gespielt wurde. Klar, Byleth baute beim Zuhörer mittlerweile mit dem Stück auch eine gewisse Spannung auf, aber verglichen mit dem Original war das kaum Etwas. Bei diesem schien die Macht der Töne beinahe schon in der Luft zu vibrieren und das, obwohl es nur eine Aufnahme war. Zwar wahrscheinlich eine verdammt gut, aber nur eine Aufnahme. 

Er guckte Byleth an und schluckte leicht. Der Blauhaarige zuckt nur mit den Schultern. 

„Kannst du mir den Namen vielleicht sagen, sodass ich es mir auch Zuhause nochmal anhören kann?“ fragte der Grünhaarige baff, als das Stück zu Ende war. Es war wirklich sehr beeindruckend gewesen und er hatten nun noch mehr Respekt vor Byleth, das in nur den paar Tagen lernen zu wollen. Aber bei dem Fortschritt von einem auf den anderen Tag, sollte es wohl möglich sein.

Der Geigenspieler nickte und drehte seinen Bildschirm zu Linhardt, damit dieser den Titel abschreiben konnte. Schnell holte jener ebenfalls sein Mobil-telefon heraus und tippte was dort geschrieben stand in seine Notiz-app ab.  
Mit den ersten beiden Worten konnte er noch was anfangen, Bach, ein bekannter Komponist, und Violin, das englische Wort für Geige. Danach kam eine Reihe an Begriffen, die er so oder so ähnlich schonmal im Musikunterricht gehört, aber nicht sich gemerkt, hatte und zum Schluss No. 3 für Nummer drei.  
Linhardt stöhnte. Allein der Name war ihm schon zu komplex… oder eher anstrengend abzutippen.

Danach fuhren sie wie gewohnt fort. 

Um kurz vor drei beendete Byleth seinen letzten Durchlauf.  
Jeralt müsste jeden Moment kommen, als machte er sich daran seine Violine wegzupacken.

„Morgen habe ich Nachmittagsunterricht.“, eröffnete er wortkarg.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit dieser Information anfangen?“, fragte Linhardt noch immer entspannt auf seinen Tischen ausgebreitet.

„Du musst Morgen wirklich nicht kommen.“, antwortet der Geigenspieler eindringlich.

„Aber du wirst doch trotzdem mindestens in der Mittagspause spielen, oder?“

„Und danach noch eine Weile, weil Dad noch Talentfördertraining geben muss.“, bestätigte der Geigenspieler, „Aber dazwischen wären halt anderthalb Stunden leerlauf für dich. Und wegen dem Talentfördern ist es ein langer Tag.“

„Das macht nichts.“, erklärte der Grünhaarige mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung, „Ich werde einfach ein kleines anderthalb Stunden Nickerchen einschieben und dann passt das.“

Byleth guckte ihn indifferent an.

„Die Tische sind bequemer, als man denken würde. Zumindestens mit den Kissen noch.“, versuchte Linhardt ihn zu überzeugen, „Du solltest es auch mal probieren.“  
Demonstrativ rückte Linhardt zur Seite und klopfte neben sich.

Als Byleth nach einem kurzen Moment tatsächlich Anstalten machten sich dazu zu legen, war der Grünhaarige überrascht. Er hatte es eigentlich mehr als Scherz gemeint, aber gut.

„Du hast wirklich einen komischen Sinn für Bequemlichkeit.“, merkte der Blauhaarige nach einen kurzem Moment an.  
Sein Vergangenheits-Ich würde ihm wahrscheinlich recht geben, dachte Linhardt schmunzelnd, sprach es ab nicht aus.

In dem Moment kam ein Räuspern von der anderen Seite des Raums.

~

Am Mittwoch war es ein wenig später, als Linhardt den Klassenraum betrat.  
„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“, kündigte er sich selbst an und hielt eine Tüte vom Bäcker hoch.

„Oh“, gab Byleth überrascht von sich, bevor er erstaunt äußerte, dass der Andere tatsächlich gekommen war.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich würde kommen.“, meinte der Grünhaarige betont.  
„Und ich habe mir ein Buch mitgebracht“, ergänzte er nebensächlich, „Wobei das genauso gut auch unberührt bleiben könnte, falls mir nicht danach ist.“

Der Blauhaarige sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er mittlerweile als „Okay“ zu lesen gelernt hatte, dann fragte er: „Und was hast du jetzt da?“, und deutet auf seine erhobene Hand.

„Ah, das wäre einmal ein Schokobrötchen für mich und ein Croissant oder Sandwich für dich.“, zählte er auf und legte die Tüte auf einen Tisch ab.  
„Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was du so magst.“

„Das Sandwich ist gut.“, versicherte Byleth ihn. „Und du hast wirklich vor bis nach dem Talentförderungstraining zu bleiben?“, harkte er sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.

„Dafür der Snack.“, erwiderte Linhardt, „Ich habe meiner Mum gestern auch schon gesagt, dass es spät wird.“

„Mit welcher Begründung?“, fragte Byleth amüsiert.

„Sie braucht keine Begründung. Sie ist entspannt.“, antwortet der Grünhaarige mit einem Lächeln.

„Achso.“

~

„Ich habe eine Idee“, meldete der Grünhaarige sich von seinem Lager auf den zwei Tischen, nachdem Byleth das Stück am Donnerstag ein paar mal mit Metronom durchgespielt hatte und ganz gut mitgekommen war, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Original an machen und du versuchts mal dabei mitzuspielen?“ 

„Ich denke wir können es versuchen.“, stimmte Byleth ihm mit einem Nicken zu und holte sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Auf Kopfhörer verzichtete er dieses Mal.  
Vorsichtig, damit es nicht runter fiel, platzierte er es auf dem Notenständer. Dann nahm er seine Violine wieder zur Hand und klemmte sie spielbereit zwischen seine Schulter und sein Kinn. 

„Ich kann es für dich starten.“, bot Linhardt, nachdem er sich das Schauspiel eine Weile angesehen hatte, amüsiert an.  
Byleth guckte überrascht auf.  
„Das wäre praktisch.“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und reichte Linhardt sein Handy.

„Und das ist der Moment, wo ich durch deine Memorys bei Snapchat gehen könnte.“, kommentierte Linhardt untätig, während der Blauhaarige sich wieder bereit machte.

„Ich habe keine Snapchat.“

„Ich auch nicht.“, antwortet Linhardt, „Viel zu viel Aufwand….  
Kann ich starten?“  
Byleth nickte.

Der Geiger schaffte es ausgezeichnet mitzuspielen. Linhardt war sich sicher, wenn er so beim Vorspiel spielen würde, mussten sie ihn nehmen.

„Dein Vater ist spät.“, stellte der Grünhaarige aus schierer Langeweile fest.

Die Geige war schon in ihrem Kasten, der Notenständer zusammengeklappt und der Größere hatte sogar schon den Aufwand hinter sich gebracht die Kissen wegzupacken.

„Vielleicht wurde er aufgehalten.“, erwiderte Byleth indifferent.

Die beiden Jungs saßen wartend auf einem Tisch und ließen ihre Beine wie von einem Steg baumeln.

„Warum willst du eigentlich so sehr im Orchester des Theater mitspielen?“, fragte Linhardt neugierig. Die Frage war ihm schon oft durch den Kopf gegangen. 

Der Geiger ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

„Meine Mum hat früher dort gespielt. Sie war wohl ziemlich engagiert.“, sagte er schließlich. 

„Ah“, macht Linhardt verdutzt.  
Das Thema wieder. Er guckte vorsichtig zu dem Anderen.  
Dieser Blickte abwesend aus einem der Fenster. Wahrscheinlich tief in Gedanken, vermutete der Grünhaarige. Er bekam das Gefühl, etwas sagen, die Stille irgendwie füllen, zu müssen, doch er wusste nicht was.  
Schließlich tippte er Byleth kurz auf der Schulter an.

Sofort drehte sich dieser zu ihm um und schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Hey“, stammelte der Größere immer noch auf der Suche nach Wörter, „Du wirst das Morgen schon machen und in diese Jugendorchester aufgenommen werden.“

Kurz guckte Byleth ihn blank an, dann begann er zu Lächeln.

„Danke, Linhardt.“

~

Als Linhardt am folgendem Freitag nach dem Unterricht nicht zum Klassenzimmer ging, sonder mit Caspar den Heimweg antrat, fühlte es sich schon fast komisch an. Doch er wusste, dass Byleth nicht dort sein würde. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er schon nach der vierten Stunde zum Vorspiel los musste. 

Das hieß jetzt hatte er wahrscheinlich schon gespielt.. oder wartet er die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er dran kam?  
Linhardt wusste gar nicht, wie er die Länge oder einer solchen Veranstaltung einschätzen sollte.

Er hoffte für Byleth, dass er nicht zu lange warten musste, auch wenn der Blauhaarige nicht wie der nervöse Typ wirkte.

Wobei er auch nicht, wie der Orchester-typ wirkte.

Er tat das wegen seiner Mutter, erinnerte sich Linhardt.  
Es ließ ihn erneut wundern, wie viel sie ihm wohl bedeutet. Das es mehr war, als wie sein Gesichtsausdruck vermuten ließ, war dem Grünhaarigen spätestens seit gestern, klar. Wirkliche Erinnerung konnten nach allem was er wusste, aber nicht vorhanden sein. Trotzdem war es eigentlich nur verständlich, als Sohn gegenüber der-

„Linhardt! Erde an Linhardt!“, wurde er von Caspar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „Jetzt läufst du mal wieder mit mir nach Hause, aber ignorierst mich oder was!? Aufwachen!“

„Das waren vier Tage. Vier Tage, die ich nicht mit dir nach Hause gelaufen bin.“, erwiderte der Grünhaarige kopfschüttelnd über den Anderen..

„Das ist fast eine Woche!“, empörte sich sein bester Freund.  
„Weißt du Hilda spekuliert schon, dass du dir heimlich eine Freundin gesucht hast und uns jetzt alle vergisst.“, 

Linhardt sagte dazu nichts.

„Haha! Wir wissen natürlich alle, dass das nie passieren würde. Hilda ist lediglich ein bisschen in Wunsch-denken verfallen.“

„Aber mal ernsthaft, was hast du gemacht?“, fragt der Blauhaarige jetzt neugierig, „Petra hat dich einen Tag im B-Gebäude verschwinden sehen. Da gibt es keine Bibliothek. Du würdest nie Nachhilfe geben, geschweige denn nehmen und in eine AG würdest du auch nicht gehen.“

Der Größere antwortete wieder nicht.

„Du weißt genau, dass du mich grade tierisch neugierig machst. Jetzt sag schon!“, bohrte Caspar weiter nach.

Der Grünhaarige wusste, dass der Kleinere das Thema erstmal nicht so schnell fallen lassen würde… außer natürlich… Ablenken war hier die Devise. 

„Was würde Ash nur dazu sagen, dass du mich so belagerst.“, fragte er vorgeblich unschuldig. Er wusste genau, das der Grauhaarige die Schwäche seines Freundes war.

„Er würde sagen, dass ich dich nicht so bedrängen soll.“, murrte der Blauhaarige. „Aber er ist nicht hier.“, begann Caspar energisch, „Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir das von ausgerechnet dir sagen lassen sollte.“  
Damit hatte er natürlich schon irgendwo recht, aber so einfach würde Linhardt sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Er wäre enttäuscht von dir.“, setzte er mit einem Seitenblick hinzu.  
Als er sah, wie sein bester Freund das Gesicht verzog wusste er, dass seine Worte gereicht hatten.

„Okay, okay.“, gab der Kleinere seine Widerstand auf, „Du hast gewonnen...Aber nur, weil ich ein sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte, Ash betrogen zu haben.“

„Oh? Hab ich was verpasst?“, fragte der Größere nicht wirklich erwartungsvoll. Von Erfahrung wusste er schon, dass sein bester Freund eine praktisch, hoffnungslose Person war, wenn es um Romantik ging. Nicht das er viel besser war.

„Hu? Ne, was solltest du verpasst haben?“, fragte der Kleinere so ahnungslos wie immer.

„Nichts, vergiss es.“, wehrte Linhardt automatisch ab.

„Immer, wenn es um Ash geht, scheint ihr irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben.“, beschwerte sich Caspar halbherzig.  
Wenigstens das hatte er also erkannt.

Wenn du auch so schwer von Begriff bist, dachte der Größere sich sarkastisch, fragte aber stattdessen: „Wie war das Fußballtraining die Woche?“

Fußball war die erste große Leidenschaft seines besten Freundes und er wusste, dass er sich jetzt praktisch bis sie sich vor ihren Haustüren trennen würden, nichts mehr anderes zuhören bekommen würde, aber das war ihm grade ganz recht.

„Oh, es war klasse! Der Coach hat uns…“, begann der Blauhaarige zu erzählen.

Linhardt hörte ihm nicht besonders aufmerksam zu. Er war schon bei den ersten beiden Worten hängen geblieben.  
Der Coach.. Herr Eisner.. Byleth Vater.. Jeralt?

Ob Byleth und seine Schwester an der Schule bekannt war, als die Kinder des Sportlehrers?  
Es könnte gut sein… So Sachen gingen immer an ihm vorbei. Auch das Flayn die berühmt berüchtigte Tochter des Geschichtslehrers war, wusste er erst, seit sie in ihn hineingelaufen war und er dafür nachsitzen hatte müssen.  
Und zudem waren die beiden auch noch Zwillinge.

~

Das Wochenende über hat Linhardt keine Pläne, wie immer, und damit genau Zeit um unnötigen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Kurz zusammenfassen konnte man das ganze mit einem Namen: Byleth

Linhardt fragte sich, ob der Geigenspieler es geschafft hatte im Jugendorchester aufgenommen zu werden. Ob das Vorspiel gut gelaufen war. Ob er wirklich Spaß haben würde, die Stücke des Orchesters zu spielen. Wenn sie so waren, wie das Probestück von Bach, dann sah der Grünhaarige da nämlich schon relativ große Differenzen zu dem, was er von dem Blauhaarigen das nahezu halbe Jahr zuvor gehört hatte. Aber wer weiß. Vielleicht liebte er die klassische Musik ja.. oder entdeckte sie für sich…  
Linhardt mochte sie nicht so sehr, wie das was Byleth zuvor immer gespielt hatte. Was auch immer das gewesen war. Er konnte es nicht wirklich zuordnen. Aber das spielte keine Rolle!  
Was eine Rolle spielte war, ob der Blauhaarige aufgenommen worden war oder nicht.

Noch am Freitag guckte er, ob das Jugendorchester auf seiner Webseite vielleicht irgendwo neue Mitglieder vorstellte oder auf das Vorspiel einging, aber bis auf dem Termin und die Note, fand er dazu nichts.

Das Zweite, was Byleth anging, spukte in Linhardts Kopf herum, seit er am Freitag wieder mal mit Caspar nach Hause gegangen war.

Was war Byleth für ihn? 

Es war, obwohl er eher schweighaft war, angenehm mit ihm zu reden. Es kam ihm nicht anstrengend vor, selbst wenn er das Gespräch voran trieb.  
Und er hatte irgendwas an sich, was seine Neugier weckte.  
Er fragte sich, ob Byleth noch ein anderes Hobby hatte, als Geige zu spielen, was er in seinen Pause machte, ob er sich ein Zimmer mit seiner Zwillingsschwester teilte oder ein eigenes hatte, ob er Langschläfer oder die gruselig Sorte von Mensch war, was er in den Ferien machte, was seine lieblings Eissorte war…  
Linhardt könnte ewig so weiter machen. Er wollte mehr über den Blauhaarigen wissen. Er mochte es ihm zuzuhören.. ob er nun Geige spielte oder redete. Linhardt wollte mehr.  
Und so waren ihm die langen Nachmittage mit dem Anderen in der Schule auch wie nichts vorgekommen. Das wäre mit keinem Anderen so gewesen. Nicht mit Caspar, nicht mit Marianne, nicht mit Petra, nicht mit Hilda, nicht mit Ash.. mit keinem! Er hatte die Nachmittage richtig genossen. Sie waren schneller umgegangen, als jedes kleines Nickerchen und er erinnerte sich an jedes kleinste Detail besser, als an auch nur eins der zahlreichen Bücher, die er von seiner Kindheit bis jetzt gelesen hatte.

Diese ganzen Gedanken waren vielleicht von der irrsinnigen Theorie seiner Freund entfacht worden.. oder von Caspar, der sich so schwer von Begriff anstellte, dass der Grünhaarige es ihm einfach nicht nach machen wollte… aber wenn Linhardt darüber nachdachte hatte er schon die Tage zuvor oft an Byleth gedacht. Nicht ganz so intensiv wie jetzt, aber oft. Und das sagte was.  
Das sagte verdammt viel.

Eigentlich hatte Linhardt die Antwort auf seine Frage schon. Es gab nur die eine. Er wusste nur nicht, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte.  
Sollte er es ihm sagen, sollte er schweigen? Sollte er sich damit abfinden, dass sie sich nur montags Mittags trafen oder sollte er ab jetzt einfach weiterhin jeden Tag nach der Schule auftauchen?

Sollte er es seinen Freunden sagen? Sie vielleicht um Rat fragen?  
Ok, nein, das war die einzige Frage, auf die er eine klar Antwort hatte. Natürlich nicht!  
Caspar und Ash konnten keineswegs eine Hilfe sein. Marianne trotz ihrer stabilen Beziehung auch nicht und Hilda würde ihn nur nerven.  
Die einzige Person, die eventuell in Frage kam, war Petra.  
Petra war klug, einfühlsam, zumindest einfühlsamer als er, aber auch direkt. Er müsste nicht ewig auf eine Antwort warten und diese könnte sich sogar tatsächlich als hilfreich erweisen.

Er öffnete mit nur ein paar Klicks, seinen Chat mit ihr und tippte eine Nachricht aus. Kurz starrte er sie an, dann löschte er sie. Nein, dass war nicht, was er machen wollte.

Automatisch glitten seine Finger zu Spotify und öffneten ein bestimmtes Lied. Es war das Original zu dem Stück, dass Byleth am Freitag hatte Vorspielen müssen. Er hatte es nun schon unzählige Male gehört. Dabei mochte er es nichtmal wirklich. 

~

Am Sonntag hielt Linhardt es nicht mehr aus.  
Er verließ das Haus und ging zum Stadttheater, wo er sich nach den Mitgliedern des Jungensorchethers erkundigte. Alles was er in die Hand gedrückt bekam, war eine Broschüre, welche zwar alle Musiker listete, aber noch vom letzten Jahr war. Für ihn war sie somit wertlos.  
Verärgert wegen des vergeblichen Aufwands, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er die Kraft her nahm, ihn zu betreiben, kehrte er nach Hause zurück. 

Beim Abendessen fragte sein Vater, der den Rest des Tages im Büro verbracht hatte, Finanzen machen, wo er gewesen war. Die Bibliothek habe Sonntags ja nicht geöffnet.  
Linhardt erzählte er sei bei Caspar gewesen, trotz des Faktes, dass, wenn sie sich trafen, der Kleinere in der Regel der war, der rüberkam. Das wusste sein Alter ja nicht. Dafür war er nicht oft genug tatsächlich mal da und nicht in seiner Praxis oder seinem Büro.  
Seine Mutter sagte nichts dazu, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich wusste, dass er nicht bei Caspar gewesen war.  
Er dankte ihr innerlich für ihre Ruhe und ihr Vertrauen.

~

„Linhardt? Hallo? Jemand Zuhause?“

Beim Klang seines Namens schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
Zu allem Überfluss wedelte Hilda auch noch mit ihrer Hand vor seiner Nase herum.

„Huh? Ja, was?“, fragte er verwirrt und blinzelte zwei Mal müde. 

„Was hast du in Mathe?“, wollte die Rosahaarige wissen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass auch seine anderen Freunde zu ihm herüber guckten.

„Mathe?“, gabe er fragend von sich. Es interessiert ihn nicht wirklich, was mit Mathe war. Aber scheinbar Hilda.

„Die Mathearbeit. Ihr habt sie grade zurückgekriegt.“, holte sie ein weiteres Mal aus. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein desperate Tonfall mit.

„Achso“, sagte er langsam, „Hab ich noch nicht geguckt.“

„Wie kann man sowas nicht nachgucken?!“, gab die Rosahaarige aufgebracht von sich und entließ anschließend ein angestrengten Seufzer, als wäre Linhardt ein Kindergartenkind, dem sie sagen musste, dass man sich nach dem aufs Klo gehen abputzen musste.  
Als ihr Freundin ihr von der Seite zwei Hände auf die Schultern legte, sah die Welt scheinbar schon wieder viel sonniger aus.

„Du wirkst heute sehr abwesend.“, stellte die Blauhaarige leise an Linhardt gerichtet fest.

„Da muss ich Marianne Recht geben.“, stimmte Petra ihr bei, „Als ich dir vorhin in der Klasse stolz meine 85% Prozent gezeigt have, hast du mich glaube ich nicht mal wahrgenommen.“

„Wir müssen uns aber keine Sorgen machen oder?“, fragte Ash von hinter den Mädels offensichtlich bereits besorgt.

Linhardt stöhnte nur einmal laut. Womit hatte er diesen Komplott verdient? Und auch noch an einem Montagmorgen, erste Pause, wenn er die ersten sechs Stunden nur rum haben wollte.

„Herzliche Glückwunsch, jetzt habt ihr ihn genervt.“, lachte Caspar laut von irgendwo neben Ash.

„Du weißt aber nicht seine Note, oder Pet?“, erkundigte die Rosahaarige sich nun neugierig.  
Das Mädchen mit der außergewöhnlichen Flechtfrisur konnte nur den Kopfschütteln.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Das hatte sich zum Glück doch schneller erledigt, als erst erwartet.

Nach dem Unterricht ging Linhardt schnurstracks zu dem Klassenraum. Er verabschiedete sich nicht mal von seinen Freunden, aber die hatten eh schon bemerkt, dass er heute „komisch“ drauf war. 

Was er mit seinen Gefühlen machen wollte, wusste er trotz stundenlangen hin und her Überlegens immer noch nicht. Es war schrecklich nervig gewesen. Am Abend hatte er vor lauter Gedanken nicht schlafen können und alleine, damit das nicht nochmal passierte sollte er es dem Blauhaarigen schon sagen, aber die Angst, dass er ihn danach meiden oder hassen würde, war zu groß. Byleth war die eine Person von der er nicht gehasst werden wollte.. 

Als er den Korridor herab lief, hörte er keine Violine spielen, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Montags hatte Byleth doch schon zur fünften aus und müsste deshalb definitiv schon da sein. 

Nachdem er den Klassenraum betreten hatte, wusste er warum.  
Byleth saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einem der Tische. Sein Blick ging aus dem Fenster und seine Füße baumelten untätig vom Tisch. Sein Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen.  
Die Geige befand sich noch gut verpackt in ihrem Koffer, welcher auf dem Boden stand.

„Heute nicht am Spielen?“, kündigte Linhardt sich mit einer Frage an, als er von hinten an den Anderen heran trat.

„Nein… Notenständer vergessen.“, sagte er emotionslos ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Achso… Und was hast du dann die ganze Zeit gemacht?“, fragte der Grünhaarige und ging um die Tische herum zu ihm, sodass er endlich sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
Der Blauhaarige sah etwas verbittert aus. Seine Lippen war zu einem schmalen Strich aufeinander gepresst und mit seinen Augen starrte er missmutig in die Ferne. Mehr gab seine Miene nicht her.

„Zuerst Hausaufgaben.“, antwortet er ohne ihn anzugucken.

„Aber damit bist du schon fertig.“, riet der Größere lustlos, einfach nur um die Konversation am Laufen zu halten.

Der Blauhaarige nickte nur.  
Linhardt war aufgefallen, dass er heute noch wortkarger, als sonst war. Kein gutes Zeichen bezüglich der Sache mit dem Jugendorchester, aber er musste trotzdem fragen. 

Er setzte sich neben den Andern.  
„Das Vorspiel..“, begann er langsam und guckte vorsichtig zu dem Blauhaarigen herüber

„Ich habe versagt.“, platze der Ander plötzlich heraus und guckte nach seitlich unten weg.

Die Worte hingen erdrückend im Raum. 

„Weißt du...“, fing Linhardt an. Er wusste nicht, ob es das richtige war zu sagen, denn es war vermutlich komplett taktlos und selbstsüchtig von ihm, aber es war die Wahrheit, „Ich mochte die anderen Lieder, die du davor gespielt hast, eh viel mehr.“

„Die Lieder von davor…“, antwortet Byleth langsam, „Meine Mum hat sie geschrieben.“

„Deine Mum“, echote der Grünhaarige erstaunt, „Sie waren wunderschön!“

„Ich fühle mich ihr näher, wenn ich sie spiele..“, gestand der Kleinere, „Und ich dachte ich würde mich ihr noch näher fühlen, wenn ich in dem Orchester spielen könnte, das sie so geliebt hat…. Aber das sollte wohl nicht sein.“

Linhardt schwieg. Sollte er sagen, dass Byleth ja noch nächstes und übernächstes und über-übernächstes Jahr Zeit hatte aufgenommen zu werden. Und später vielleicht auch in das tatsächlich Orchester des Stadttheaters?  
Nein, wahrscheinlich hörte er das von allen Seiten.

„Bevor ich versucht habe, ins Orchester des Stadttheaters zu kommen, habe ich etwas anderes versucht.“, begann der Blauhaarige langsam wieder zu reden. Es klang, als wäre es eine Überwindung für ihn zu erzählen, „Ich habe versucht selber solche Stück zu komponieren, aber sie klangen alle eintönig, langweilig… schlecht.“

„Dann spiele einfach weiterhin die von deiner Mutter?“, schlug Linhardt mehr als eine Frage vor.

„Vielleicht ist das das Beste.“, erwiderte Byleth tonlos. 

Irgendwie befriedigte den Grünhaarigen die Art wie er Antwortet nicht. Es schien einfach nicht richtig, auch wenn es das Logische war zu machen. Er mochte einfach nicht, wie Byleth geklungen hatte, als er geantwortet hatte.

„Oder du versuchst es nochmal. Das mit den Komponieren.“, sagte er schließlich unschlüssig, ob es wirklich klug war. 

„Ich glaube nicht.“, antwortet der Geigenspieler resigniert, „Ich würde es nur wieder verhunzen.“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“, antwortet Linhardt ehrlich.

„Du hast meine ersten Versuche nicht gehört.“

„Ich bin gekommen, weil ich deine Musik so schön fand, erinnerst du dich?“, fragte der Größere mehr rhetorisch. „Und du sahst immer so entspannt aus, wenn du die Lieder deiner Mutter gespielt hast.“, ergänzte er, „Ich bin sicher du kriegst das auch hin.“

Byleth sah Linhardt lange und testend an. Seine tiefblauen Augen bohrten sich in die ebenfalls blauen des anderen Jungen.  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?“

„Natürlich“, sagte der Grünhaarige ernsthaft, „Warum würde ich mir die Mühe machen etwas sagen, was ich nicht glaube?“

„Niemand hat bisher geglaubt, dass ich sowas delikates wie meine Mutter schreiben könnte.“, meinte der Andere trüb, „Ich wäre zu.. kalt und… emotionslos dafür.“

„Auf den ersten Blick wirkst du vielleicht so.“, begann Linhardt nachdenklich, „Aber ich glaube du hast all diese Emotionen. Wenn die Leute nur mal hinsehen würden, wenn du spielst.. oder über etwas redest, was dir wichtig ist… dann würden sie es sehen.“

„Warum denkst du sowas?“, fragte Byleth und musterte ihn erneut.

„Weil ich dich beobachtet und all das gesehen habe.“, erwiderte Linhardt ehrlich. Es war an ihm nun wegzugucken.

„Mich beobachtet?“, wiederholte der Blauhaarige leise. Er klang zum Glück weder entrüstet noch anders verärgert. Eher verwirrt.  
Der Grünhaarigen atmete unterbewusst kurz auf, nur um gleich darauf die Luft wieder angespannt einzuziehen. Er schluckte einmal hart.  
Er musste es jetzt sagen oder?

„Ich.. Ich mag dich nämlich.“, gestand er bange, „Sehr.“  
Dann drehte sich wieder um und musterte Byleth erstarrte Gestalt.  
Er guckte in dessen großen fragenden Augen.  
Er nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schenkte ihm einen weiteren langen Blick. Noch immer keine Reaktion von dem Anderen.  
Er lehnte sich vor und drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Auf diese Art und Weise.“

Das reichte um Byleth aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Er zuckte von Linhardt weg und stieß ein überrumpeltes „W-W-Was?“ aus. Seine Stimme war bestimmt einen Oktave höher, Augen vor Schock geweitet und auf seinen Wangen bildete sich ein kräftiger Blush.

„Du musst mir nicht antworten.“, sagte Linhardt sofort, als er die Reaktion des Anderen sah, und sprang panisch auf.  
„Du kannst, wenn du willst, so tun als wäre das eben nie passiert.“, meinte er gehetzt ohne auch nur in die Richtung des Blauhaarigen zuschauen, nahm seinen Rucksack und lief eilig zur Tür. Weglaufen war immer seine Reaktion in unangenehmen Situationen gewesen. Weglaufen und vergessen… doch er konnte Byleth nicht vergessen. Das war ihm nach dem Wochenende mehr als nur klar.  
„Ich wäre schon glücklichen, wenn wir… wenn ich…“, stammelte er kurz vor sich hin auf der Suche nach einer Lösungen, wie er das alles wieder gut machen konnte, „Wenn du mir erlauben würdest nächsten Montag hier wieder aufzutauchen und dir beim Spielen zuzuhören.“  
Dann war er verschwunden… geflohen…

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hatte er sperrangelweit offen zurückgelassen.  
Einige Sekunden starrte der Geigenspieler sie überfordert an, bevor er zweimal blinzelte und versuchte sich zu fassen.  
Was war grade passiert?  
Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Ungläubige fuhr er über seine Lippen. Hatte er da wirklich grade Linhardts auf seinen gespürt?

Der Grünhaarige schwänzte Philosophie ein zweites Mal in Folge an dem Tag.

~

„Du siehst aus, als warte in der Schule Folter auf dich“, stellte Caspar am nachfolgenden Tag, als er den Größeren am Gartentor abholte. „Ich meine mehr, als sonst.“, ergänzte er hilflos lächelnd.

Anstatt zu antworten, trat Linhardt an seinem besten Freund vorbei und folgte ihrem normalen Schulweg.  
Er wollte sich am liebsten in seinem Bett zusammen knäulen und dort für immer vor Byleths Augen verstecken, aber das würde nicht gehen. Nicht solange sein Vater im Haus war und ihn eher rauswerfen würde, als Gnade zu zeigen.

„Gestern hast du auch Philosophie geschwänzt.“, zeigte der Blauhaarige auf, als er zu dem Anderen auf schloss, „Ist wirklich alles okay?“

Er wurde erneut ignoriert.  
„Da will man einmal einfühlsam sein und dann sowas.“, kommentierte er aufgebracht, ließ das Thema aber vorerst gehen.

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie schweigend.  
Auch in der Schule sagte Linhardt nicht viel. Im Unterricht warfen ihm Caspar und Petra besorgte Blicke zu. In den Pausen zog er sich alleine auf die Wiese hinter dem B-Haus zurück, wo er im Sommer so oft seine Mittagspause verbracht und Byleths Musik gelauscht hatte. Jetzt schmerzte es ein wenig hier zu sein, vor Allem, wenn er zu dem Fenster jenen Klassenraums guckte, aus dem die Tönen gekommen waren, aber es war einer der wenigen Orte, wo er erfolgreich wenigstens dem Rest seiner Freunde entgehen konnte.

Er würde sich nicht in einer Toilettenkabine einschließen.  
Auch wenn es dort vielleicht wärmer war. Er hatte ja eine Jacke.

Auf ihrem Rückweg hatte Caspar dann endgültig die Nase voll.  
„Red mit mir Lin!“, forderte der Kleinere, „Du benimmst dich seit einer Woche echt komisch! Und heute warst du noch viel seltsamer als davor! Was ist los?“

„Mir geht es gut.“, bestand der Größere tonlos, obwohl das eindeutig nicht der Fall war und er wusste, dass der Andere problemlos durch seine Lüge sehen konnte.

„Das stimmt nicht, Lin, und das weißt du selber ganz genau!“, patzte dieser verärgert heraus.  
„Alle machen sich Sorgen.“, ergänzte er etwas sanfter.

„Hör auf Ash zu kopieren.“, hielt der Grünhaarige dagegen und nutzte seine langen Beine um ein paar Schritte von dem anderen weg zu kommen.

„Okay! Dann red mit mir!“, verlangte wieder der eigentlich Caspar.

Linhardt beschleunigte seine Schritt nur noch ein weiteres Mal, sodass er deutlich vor dem Kleineren lief.

„Heyy! Warte!“, rief dieser aufgebracht und versuchte zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen, Linhardt!“

~

Der Rest der Woche lief ähnlich, wobei der Grünhaarige am Mittwoch zu dem Schluss kam, dass er lieber bei seinen Freunden stand, anstatt sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Was los war, verriet er ihnen trotz zahlreicher Nachfragen nicht. Sie mussten wohl oder viel mehr übel mit seinem Schweigen zurechtkommen.

In der ersten Pause am Freitag eskalierte die Situation erneut.  
Es regnete und die Schüler standen gedrängt in der Cafeteria.  
Linhardt folgte der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde nicht wirklich, als er nicht weit von ihnen entfernt einen vertrauten dunkelblauen Schopf sah. 

Byleth stand in einer kleinen Gruppe. Neben ihm ein Mädchen mit zwei grünen Zöpfen, wahrscheinlich seine Schwester, daneben Flayn, eine brünetter Junge und die Letzte im Kreis war Annette.  
Die Größenunterschiede des Trüppchen waren bemerkenswert. Die beiden Jungen, die fast so groß waren wie der Grünhaarige selber und dann die drei kleinen Mädchen. Es sah komisch aus.  
Normalerweise hätte Linhardt wahrscheinlicj geschmunzelt. Heute nicht.

Er sah den Blauhaarigen nicht zum ersten Mal auf dem Schulgelände.. aber zum erste Mal seit vergangenem Montag.  
Sein erster Reflex war Flucht, doch sich durch die volle Cafeteria zu drängen konnte er sich eigentlich sparen. Und seinen Freunden wollte er das dann auch nicht erklären müssen. Er war froh, dass sie ihn vorerst überhaupt erstmal sein ließen. Vielleicht befürchteten sie, dass, wenn sie zu sehr erzwingen würden zu erfahren, was los war, er sie erneut meiden würde.

Ihre Beweggründe, ob rührend oder nicht, waren jetzt aber grade nicht das Wichtigste. Linhardt musste beschließen, wie er mit der Situation an Hand umgehen sollte. Solange sich Byleth nicht umdrehte und ihn sah, war eigentlich alles gut, oder? Die Pause hatte zwar grade erst angefangen, aber das sollte kein Problem sein, richtig?

Er würde einfach abwarten, beschloss er schließlich, gegen seinen ursprünglichen Instinkt.  
Wachsam beobachtet er die Gruppe und versteckte sich dabei ein Wenig hinter seinen eigenen Freunden. Zu blöd nur, dass er der Größte war.

Eine kurze Weile passierte nichts, dann wurde er oder vielleicht auch Ash oder Caspar, es kam aufs selbe heraus, plötzlich von Annette entdeckt. Freudig begann der Orangehaarigen aus Byleth Gruppe ihnen zu zu winken und sagte etwas zu den Anderen.  
Linhardt konnte buchstäblich fühlen, wie sich deren Köpfe langsam zu ihm umdrehten und sein erster Instinkt kickte wieder rein: Flucht  
Hektisch bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die vielen Schüler in der Cafeteria, was erstaunlicherweise besser klappte als erwartet. Dann stürzte er durch die nächste Tür ins Freie. Der Regen war ihm eine Sekunde egal, er wollte nur weg. Ganz schnell weg. 

Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte er bei seiner Flucht zum Glück scheinbar nicht ganz ausgestellt, denn einen Sprint später fand er sich unter der überdachten Kletterwand der Schule, statt im Regen, wieder. Niemand außer ihm war da. Warum auch? Wer wollte bei dem Wetter klettern… oder überhaupt?  
Als sie ganz frisch eingeschult waren, hatte er Caspar manchmal zugeguckt, wie er sich an der keine zwei Meter hohen Wand entlang hangelte. Selbst hatte er es aber nie ausprobiert. Nicht mal im Traum. Es sah für ihn einfach viel zu anstrengend aus. 

Still guckte er am auf den leeren Schulhof. Leicht alarmiert zuckte er in sich zusammen, als er sah, dass jemand auf ihn zugelaufen kam, doch nur Sekunden später entspannt er sich wieder. Es war nur Petra. 

„Linhardt!“, rief sie, während sie die letzten Meter ins Trockene hinter sich brachte, „Was machst du denn?“

Der Grünhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das war mehr von einer Antwort, wie er seinen Freunden bisher gegeben hatte.

„Das war eine Flucht.“, stellte das Mädchen scharfsinnig fest.  
„Ich habe zwar nicht das Wissen, wovor du geflohen bist.“, sagte sie mahnend, „Und ich vermute, du bist auch nicht gewollt, es mir weiter zu geben, aber ich weiß, dass Flucht nie eine gute Sache ist.“  
Sie guckte ihn eindringlich an.  
„Dein Verhalten ist zu dieser Zeit sehr komisch und wenn es daran liegen sollte, dass du Angst besitzt, dann schreite bitte über sie herüber.“, forderte sie ihn auf.

Der Grünhaarige sah sie einen Moment stumm an, dann sah er weg.  
„Ich kann nicht.“, hallte es leise gegen den Regen, der laut auf das Dach aufschlug. 

„Und ob du kannst!“, widersprach sie energisch, packte ihn bei den Schulter, und rüttelte, bis er sie anguckte, „Du musst dich nur trauen! Angst wird dir immer das Gefühl geben, da sei kein Weg um sie herum oder über sie hinüber, aber das hat keine Wahrheit!“  
Sie ließ ihn wieder los.  
„Aber...“, fing Linhardt matt an.  
„Nichts aber“, unterbrach ihn Petra bestimmt, „Lass mich dir ein Beispiel geben. Als ich frisch hier war, hatte ich Angst vor euren Worten, weil ich kein Verständnis für sie hatte. Aber ich bin darüber hinüber gegangen und jetzt habe ich Verständnis für sie. Und ich habe euch, die mir, wenn ich kein Verständnis habe es geben können. Ihr seid mir eine große Hilfe, auch bei anderen Dingen. Ohne deine Weisheit hätte ich niemals eine so gute Note in Mathe bekommen. Und wäre ich nicht über meine Angst hinüber gegangen, würde ich noch immer alleine im Unterricht sitzt und kein Verständnis dafür haben, was der Lehrer erzählt.“

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen.“, antwortet Linhardt und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf langsam, „Du bist fleißig und mutig und ich bin ich. Ich bin schon immer vor meinen Problemen davon gerannt oder habe sie ignoriert.“

„Du kannst dir auch Mut nehmen.“, beharrte die Lilahaarige, „Lass mich dir ein Beispiel zu einer Person geben, die viel Angst hat, aber es erreicht hat, über sie hinüber zu gehen. Hast du Erinnerung, wie Mari und Hilda zusammen gekommen sind. Warst es nicht du selbst, der Mari den Mut gegeben hat, zu antworten, sich nicht wie ein Beutetier zu verstecken?“

„Es war offensichtlich, dass Hilda es ernst meinte. Marianne hat nur zu wenig Selbstvertrauen. Das war was anderes.“, sagte der Grünhaarige sicher, „Und das Beutetier kam von dir.“

„Es ist nicht was anderes. Es ist gleich.“, hielt das Mädchen an ihrem Punkt fest. „Sei kein Beutetier, sondern dreh den Spieß um. Jag deine Angst! Geh über sie hinüber.“, sagt sie wild gestikulierend.  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause und guckte Linhardt eindringlich an.  
Dann fuhr sie ruhiger, aber nachdrücklich fort: „Denk nur daran, was ein Glück Mari und Hilda in einander gefunden habe. Was für ein Glück ich mit euch hier gefunden habe.“

Erneut legte sich ein kurzes Schweigen über sie. Nur das Platsch des Regen auf dem Asphalt brach die Stille.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich grade jagt. Aber ich bin sicher, du kannst auch Glück finden, wenn du über deine Angst hinüber gehst.“, fing Petra ermutigend wieder an. „Und wenn nicht, dann zumindest Ruhe. Nach der sehnst du dich doch, oder? Die letzte Woche hast du, zu deinem Wissen, nämlich sehr restlos gewirkt.“, hing sie tröstlich hinten an.

Linhardt sagte immer noch nichts, auch wenn ihre Worte etwas in ihm gerührt, fast schon wachgerüttelt hatten. Er wollte den Mut haben. Nicht um Byleth zu konfrontieren, aber vielleicht um ihn wiederzusehen oder zumindest seiner Musik zu lauschen… Das zu tun, worum er am Montag gebeten hatte.

„Lin“, sagte Petra, was den Grünhaarigen aufblicken ließ. Sein Kopf hatte sich wohl automatisch gen Boden gewand.  
„Versprich mir, dass eine Sammlung für den Mut machst, um über deine Angst hinüber zu gehen.“  
Er sah sie stumm an und verzog sein Gesicht unwillig.  
„Bitte.“, , „Ich weiß du magst Versprechen nicht, weil du wegen ihnen Verpflichtung fühlst, aber bitte Lin. Tu es für dich.“

Die Schulglocke klingelte und er dachte, sie bewahrte ihn vor dem Antworten, doch die Lilahaarige hatte anderes im Sinn.  
Als er sich zum Gehen wand, hatte sie ihn schnell am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lin!“, sagte sie bestimmt und guckte ihm fest in die Augen.  
Eine Weile guckte er starr zurück.  
Dann gab er schließlich nach. Nichts konnte den Willen diesen Mädchens brechen und sie würde ihn bis Montag früh festhalten, wenn er nicht zustimmte.  
„Okay, okay, ich versprechs.“, sagte er schließlich ergeben.  
„Gut.“, meinte sie zufrieden und ließ ihn los.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zu ihrem Unterricht.

~

Zögernd stand Linhardt in der Mittagspause am Montag vor der Tür zu dem Klassenzimmer. Er hatte es tatsächlich bis dahin geschafft. Doch er traute sich nicht rein zu gehen.

Von draußen hörte er bereits gedämpft eine Violine spielen, was zumindest bedeutet, dass seine erste große Sorge nicht eintraf. Byleth hatte nicht den Raum gewechselt, um ihn zu meiden. Das hieß er konnte ihn nicht völlig hassen… oder er war einfach nicht auf die Idee gekommen.  
Linhardt verwarf den Gedanken, er war nur kontraproduktiv für sein Vorhaben, und starrte wieder die Tür an.  
Er war so nah dran und doch kostete es ihn so viel Überwindung nicht gleich wieder abzuhauen.

Am Wochenende hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.  
Er erwartet, wenn er diesen Raum betrat, dass Byleth ihm endgültig die Abfuhr erteilen würde, vor der er beim letzten Mal weggelaufen war. Er fürchtet sich davor um genau zu sein.  
Lange Zeit war es ihm, wie die einzige logische Folge, das einzige, was passieren konnte vorgekommen, allerdings hatte Petra es am Freitag tatsächlich geschafft ein bisschen Hoffnung in ihm zu entfachen. Es war möglich, dass er Byleth letzten Montag einfach zu sehr überrumpelt hatte und dieser daher so ablehnend reagiert hatte. Der Blauhaarige hatte in der tat ein wenig überfordert gewirkt, wenn er sich so zurück erinnerte, aber vielleicht war das auch nur Wunschdenken.

Wie auch immer, es war ein Fakt, dass er von Byleth noch keine klare Antwort bekommen hatte. Wobei Antwort vielleicht das falsche Wort war, schließlich hatte er auch keine Frage gestellt… zumindest nicht ausgesprochen…  
Die Antwort brauchte er trotzdem, sonst würden ihn die Was-wäre-wenns wahrscheinlich auf ewig verfolgen.

Die Musik aus dem Raum verstummt, was Linhardt aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er stand noch immer direkt vor der Tür. Direkt vor seiner Hoffnung aber auch direkt vor seiner Angst.  
Es war Zeit für die endgültige Entscheidung.  
Er atmete tief ein, fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und betätigte die Klinke.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm schwer ins Schloss.  
Byleth saß, wo er immer saß, am anderen Ende des Raums.  
Einen Moment starrten sie sich nur an. Dann legte der Blauhaarige seine Geige beiseite.

„Du bist gekommen.“, stellte er leise fest.

Linhardt nickte.  
„Ich kann auch wieder gehen.“, bot er vorsichtig an.  
Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte auch fliehen, aber der größere war wie eingefroren in angesichts des anderen Jungen. Er wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Er hatte sowohl Angst als auch Hoffnung auf Byleths Antwort.

„Nein, nein, bleib.“, lehnte der Blauhaarige ab, „Ich will dir was vorspielen.“

„Oh. Okay“, erwiderte Linhardt perplex. Trotz allem, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Wirklich nicht. Sein Herz machte ein paar Hüpfer und er atmete erleichtert aus, doch er sich erlaubte noch nicht sich zu entspannen.

Normalerweise hätte er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich auf einen der Tische gesetzt, doch er noch war er dafür zu sehr unter Spannung. Wie eingefroren blieb er an seinem Platz stehen.  
Zwischen Byleth und ihm lag die größtmöglichste Distanz.

Ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, griff der Blauhaarige nach seiner Geige und begann zu spielen. Es war ein ruhiges Stück, was nahe legte, dass es wahrscheinlich wieder von seiner Mutter war, aber Linhardt war sich sicher es noch nie gehört zu haben.  
Beim Klang der Musik entspannte er sich automatisch ein bisschen. Das hier hatte ein bisschen was davon, wie es gewesen war, bevor er den Blauhaarigen letzten Montag plötzlich überrumpelt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie nochmal so zusammen sitzen würden.  
Seine Gedanken erinnerte ihn an das was Petra gesagt hatte. War das hier das Glück, dass er sich mit seinem Mut verdient hatte? 

Als Byleth aufhörte zu spielen, war Linhardt tief in Gedanken versunken. Ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen.  
„Es war wunderschön.“, sagte er ehrlich.

„Danke“, sagte der Blauhaarige. Ein leichter rosa Schimmer schmückte seine Wangen.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen.“, sagte er ohne zu wissen, was er bei dem Anderen damit auslöste, „Ich wollte, dass du es hörst.“  
„Aber es ist noch nicht fertig.“, fuhr er langsam fort, „Ich habe es geschrieben.“

„Du hast es geschrieben?“, echote Linhardt überrascht.  
Sein Hirn ratterte auf Hochtouren.  
Byleth hatte eben gesagt, dass er gehofft hatte, das Linhardt kommen würde. Das hieß, er wollte ihn hier haben. Und es konnte noch so viel anders heißen.. Linhardt spürt die Hoffnung in sich aufflammen und während er die endlosen Möglichkeiten durch ging, konnte nicht anders als nervös auf seiner Unterlipper rumzukauen.

Byleth nickte schüchtern.  
„Ich habe an dich gedacht, als ich es geschrieben habe.“, erklärte er stockend, „Und dann ist es tatsächlich was geworden..“

„Heißt das..?“, fragte Linhardt hohl. 

Byleth nickte erneut und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Die Geige war gedankenlos zur Seite gelegt worden.  
Linhardt sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an.

Als sie nur noch ein halber Meter trennte hielt der Blauhaarige unsicher an, guckte ihn kurz an und wand seinen Blick aber letzten Endes doch wieder unsicher ab. Es war klar, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Ein freudiges Lächeln breitet sich auf dem Gesicht des Anderen aus und er löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre. Er überwand das letzte Stück, dass sie trennte und nahm Byleth Gesicht ein weiteres in seine Hände. Kurz verweilte er so und guckte einfach nur in die tiefblauen Augen des Anderen. Dann küsste er ihn.

An dem Tag schwänzte Linhardt zum dritten Mal in Folge den Philosophieunterricht.

  
Zeichnung von einer guten Freundin.  
@anna.draw auf Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Danke fürs Lesen!
> 
> Zuerst sollte das hier eigentlich nur ein Oneshot werden, aber mittlerweile glaube ich die Klassifizierung Kurzgeschichte passt besser. Der Zeitraum, in dem das alles passiert, beträgt immerhin über ein halbes Jahr. Dem war zwar ursprünglich ebenfalls so, aber da hatte ich noch geplant, das Byleth beim ersten Mal schon glücklich zurück-küsst. Als ich es dann aber geschrieben habe, kam es mir aber falsch vor… Byleth wäre in dem Moment viel zu überfordert und müsse erstmal seine eigenen Gefühle sortieren, dachte ich mir, also habe ich das Ende etwas nach hinten verschoben.
> 
> Ich hatte trotz einiger inneren Krisen („Ist das OOC oder vertretbar?!?“) auch Spaß das hier zu schreiben, weil ich ganz nebenbei ein paar Headcanons loswerden konnte.
> 
> Bei den beiden Freundeskreisen habe ich es genossen mal die Häuser-dynamiken aufzuspalten und frei zu mischen. 
> 
> Byleth Freunde sind iwi die „Kinder der Lehrer“ + Claude geworden. Letzterer ist offensichtlich da, weil das die „interessanten Kids“ (Flayn, Sothis und Byleth) sind und Annette dachte ich passt gut rein, weil sie sich eben auch für Musik interessiert + der Lehrerkind-status. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie (bis auf Byleth) gemeinsam darauf warten, dass ihre Väter mit der Arbeit fertig werden.
> 
> Linhardt ist Caspar als sein bester Freund wohl automatisch gegeben. Marianne war für mich auch schnell klar, weil ich sie selber sehr gerne mag und mir sie und Lin auch gerne als gute Freunde vorstelle. Dann habe ich für die beiden noch jeweilige Shipping-partner hinzugefügt und so zwei coole Background-pairs erhalten. Petra kam einfach hinzu, weil ich sie mag. Ihr Part war ja eigentlich ungeplant, aber ich finde er passt sehr gut zu ihr. Kurz habe ich überlegt Dorothea zu ihrer festen Freundin zu machen, aber dann dachte ich, dass es auch noch Singles geben muss. (Wobei Caspar und Ash hier ja offiziell auch Single sind.)  
> Generell bin ich ganz stolz auf die Support-Verstrickungen, die es innerhalb dieses Kreises noch zusätzlich gibt (Marianne-Ash, Hilda-Caspar, Petra-Ash), obwohl er die Häuser-grenzen sprengt.
> 
> Die Häuser an sich sind allerdings doch noch anders untergebracht. Nämlich in den Klassen. Die A-Klasse sind die Black Eagles, die B-Klasse die Blue Lions, -C Golden Dear und -D ist eben der Rest. Natürlich jeweils + NoName-Schüler.
> 
> Die Jahrgangsstufe habe ich übrigens extra offen gelassen, damit jeder sich sein eigenes Bild zu ihrem Alter machen kann.
> 
> Und zuletzt in diesem schon zu lange Nachwort: Musik  
> Ich bin wirklich kein Spezialist in diesem Thema. Und von Geigen habe ich auch keine Ahnung.  
> Ich hoffe ich habe trotzdem alles angemessen dargestellt. Ansonsten tut es mir Leid!
> 
> Über Reviews oder Empfehlungen würde ich mich riesig freuen.
> 
> Mata ne,  
> Vem-chan


End file.
